Khamosh Sa Afsaana
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: Kabhi kabhi hum kuch bol nahi pate, per khamoshi sab kuch keh jate hai. Zindagi ko khamoshi hi ek naye raaste pe le jati hai, ek naye rishte ki shuruwat hoti hai...kuch aisa hi kahani hai yaha. Plz peep in to know.
1. Introduction

Thanks to all the reviewer of **"Are re are ye kya huya?"**. I'm so happy with the number of reviews :) :) hope to get much reviews in this also.

Guys i have come with a new Abhirika story :) Dareya is also included. but it's not related to CID. A different story. The plot isn't mine. The plot's credit goes to **Nandita**. My helping hand in this story is **Krittika di** :) thanks to both of them.

Hope u all will like it. :)

* * *

**Khamosh Sa Afsaana**

Main characters:-

**Abhijeet Srivastava:**

A young and handsome guy around 27 years. He lives in Mumbai and works in a multi-international company in a high post. He is short-tempered but a nice person.

**Tarika Gupta:**

A beautiful village girl who has read till class 8 only. She doesn't know English and not well educated. But she can do all household works and a very well cultured girl of 20 years.

Supporting Characters:-

**Dayanand Shetty:**

Abhijeet's childhood friend who is of 26 years. He also works in the same multi-international company where Abhijeet works but he is in different branch. He works in Delhi branch. A fun loving person. He can do anything for Abhijeet and vice-versa.

**Shreya Shetty:**

Daya's wife who is of 22 years. She has just completed her studies and now will join job with Daya in same company. A well-cultured and modern girl who is simple &amp; beautiful.

**Pradyuman Srivastava:**

Abhijeet's father. He used to do Government job. But now he has been retired.

**Mrinalini Srivastava:**

Abhijeet's mother. She is housewife.

**Salunkhe Gupta:**

Tarika's father. He is a farmer who is very poor. Pradyuman is his childhood friend who has tried always to support him. But Salunkhe is a self-reliant person. So he didn't take any financial support ever from anyone.

**Sonali Gupta:**

Tarika's mother. She works with other women of the village in a small weaving factory.

* * *

**_Now come to the story._**

Chapter 1

**1 PM...**

A girl, wearing a yellow coloured saree with veil on her head rang the bell of a door. A young and handsome guy came and opened the door.

Guy: Chor aye unko station?

Girl: jee.

Guy nodded and went towards his room without saying anything else. The girl sighed and entered into the home and locked the door. She directly went towards the kitchen and started preparing lunch.

After one hour, all preparation was done. She came out of kitchen and went towards the guy's room and stood on the door silently. The guy saw her.

Guy looking towards the direction where she stood: kya hai?

Girl looking downwards: wo khana laga diya hai. Ap...

Guy without looking at her: mujhe bhook nahi hai.

Girl looked up with: lekin...

The guy cut her with: ek baar sunai nahi diya tumhe, mujhe bhook nahi hai...(strict tone)

The girl didn't say anything and just leave from there silently with teary eyes.

After the girl left, The guy murmured: pata nahi ye kaha faas gaya main!

.

.

Suddenly the door bell rang. The girl was going to open the the door. But the guy came and opened the door. There was another girl standing there on the door. She was wearing jeans with a top and looking very stylish. The guy became happy seeing the girl.

* * *

_So this is it. I know it's very short. But aj isi se kaam chalana parega. Next chap jald se jald update karne ki koshish karungi :)_

_Tab tak guess karte rahiye, who is the guy? Who is the first girl &amp; who is the 2nd girl? And what's happening?_

_Stay tuned to know._

_**Plz r &amp; r.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The guys became very happy seeing the girl and welcomed her with a big green.

Guy: Hey, Alisha! What a pleasant surprise!

Abhijeet spread his hands and hugged her. She too hugged back. After 4-5 secs they broke the hug.

Alisha smiled with: yup! Chok gaye na...

Guy: yeah! Bohot din baad mile yaar. Ek call toh kar dete...

Alisha: Abhijeet, tum na budhu ke budhu hi rahoge. Ager call kar deti, toh surprise kaise deti...aur tumhare chehre ka ye smile kaise dekh pati...she said with smile.

Abhijeet also smiled with: tumhari ye surprise dene ki adat kabhi nahi badal sakti na?

Alisha: koi shak?

Abhijeet laughed and nodded his head in no.

Alisha said with pout: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: kya huya?

Alisha: yun darwaje pe hi khare rakhne ka irada hai kya? Ya phir ander bhi bulayoge?

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly in embarrassment and said her: are haan! Wo sorry...ander ayo na...

Alisha smiled and entered inside with him.

When all this was happening, a girl was looking at them silently from far. She was unable to understand what was happening. She went to the kitchen directly.

Abhijeet and Alisha settled on sofa in the hall.

Abhijeet: to batayo kya chal raha hai?

Alisha: nothing interesting. Baas Mumbai mein job mil gaya hai. So, sedha Pune se yaha agayi.

Abhijeet: wow! That's Great news. Congratulations. Btw, Kaha job mila hai?

Alisha: guess karo?

Abhijeet thought and suddenly a big happy grin came to his face.

Abhijeet: tumhe AK group of industries mein job mila hai, jaha main kaam karti hoon? (With a suspicious look)

Alisha smiled and said: yeah! Absolutely right.

Abhijeet: again surprise!

Alisha laughed and Abhijeet joined her.

Alisha: aur tumhara kya khabar hai?

Abhijeet face fall but he managed a smile with: kuch khas nahi. Jaisa pehle tha waisa hi hai.

A silence prevailed. But it was of only few seconds.

Alisha: Abhi, Uncle (Pradyuman) aur Aunty (Mrinalini) kaha hai?

Abhijeet: Dad aur Maa aj hi Kolhapur gaye hai kuch dino ke liye.

Alisha: oh...

At that time, the other girl came with a tray contained water glass. Abhijeet looked at her with irritated expression. She put the tray on table in front of sofa and turned to go.

Alisha looking at her: ye kon hai? Pehle to kabhi nahi dekha.

The girl stopped thinking that Abhijeet would introduce her with Alisha.

Abhijeet: ye Tarika hai. Dad ke dost ki beti. Ab yehi rehti hai.

Tears came in Tarika's eyes listening "Dad ke dost ke beti". But she controlled the tears and left from there.

Alisha: Oh! I see.

Abhijeet: choro na usko...chalo hum kahi bahar chalte hai.

Alisha: bahar?

Abhijeet: haan...lunch ka time hai, toh kyon na hum dono bahar kisi ache se restaurant mein chalke lunch kare?

Alisha reacted immediately: good idea. Let's go.

Abhijeet: tum do (2) minute ruko. Main abhi change karke ata hoon.

Alisha nodded and put up a magazine from side table and started looking at this.

Abhijeet came after changing. He was wearing red T-shirt with Off-white jacket and dark blue jeans. He was really looking a handsome hunk.

Alisha looked at him and passed a compliment: are waah! Abhijeet, aj bhi tum bilkul utna hi handsome lagte ho, jitna collage ke dino mein lagte the.

Abhijeet smiled and said in a flirty tone with: aur tum bhi utna hi khubsoorat lagti ho, jitna pehle lagte the.

Alisha: tumhara ye flirt karne ke adat ab gaya nahi na?

Abhijeet laughed and Alisha also joined him.

Abhijeet: ab chale bahar?

Alisha: hmm.,chalo.

They went out leaving Tarika alone in home. Tarika looked at the car leaving. She became very sad seeing Abhijeet going and leaving her alone in home.

Tarika was amazed at girl and her style. She was thinking that how can a girl be like this? So free and modern? She was also astonished at Abhijeet's behaviour with Alisha. She couldn't think that Abhijeet could talk in this way with a girl and behave so freely.

Thinking about all this, she went to her room and saw herself in the mirror. She wasn't alike Alisha at all! She was wearing a sari with veil on her head. Sindoor on her head and a wedding chain around her neck. She was very simple but where as Alisha was a modern and stylish girl. There was a big difference between them. She became so engrossed in her thought and time passed away...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**9 PM of night (Abhirika's home)**

Tarika was in the kitchen working. The door bell rang. Tarika went to the door settling her veil on head and opened it. She saw Abhijeet standing.

Tarika (low voice): agaye ap...

Abhijeet: hmm...

He went inside the home and sat on the sofa. Tarika closed the door and went towards his direction.

Tarika: khana laga doon apke liye?

Abhijeet (strict tone): koi zaroorat nahi hai. Maine khana khake aya hoon.

Saying this, he stood up and went to his room and shut the door with a bang. Tarika kept looking at the closed door of Abhijeet's room. She felt very bad inside. Tarika turned and went to the kitchen. She kept all the food in the fridge and then went to the small temple which was in their home. She put "Joth" on the diya and did some other works.

Around 10:30 PM, she was done with her all works and so she went to her room without having food or anything and slept there thinking about her relation with Abhijeet and all other things which has changed her life completely.

On the other hand, Abhijeet completed his file works of office and slept there without taking any news of Tarika.

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers :) i'm so glad that ap logo ko meri story pasand ayi.**

**Aditi;** Aditya sir &amp; Shraddha mam ki age difference bohot hai. I know it. But i'm writing on Abhijeet &amp; Tarika. Aur yaar tum toh bohot hi intelligent ho. First chap se pata laga liya...thank u soo much for ur precious review :)

**Kamikaze me;** hmm...apki aur meri soch mein bohot mel hai :p...btw thank u :)

**Krittika di;** thanks :)

**Cid Neha;** thanks yaar :)

**dishani** ; thanks...yup. salunkhe Abhi ko tang karta hai. isiliye unhe farmer bana k badla liya :p

**Lavii** ; thanks

**quity;** thanks

**shah khanam;** thanks

**loveabhi;** thanks

**allison;** thanks

**guest 149;** thanks

**storygirl21;** thank uu soo much :)

**luster;** thanks

**subhashree di;** thank u sooooooo much :)

**Tamanna DayaAbhi Abhirika;** thank :)

**jasdeep**; first girl Tarika hi hai :) per 2nd girl Shreya nahi hai :p guess galat nikla...btw thank u :)

**Topaz007;** thank u...btw Salunkhe ko farmer banake mujhe bhi maza aya :p

**rockstar 24;** thank uu :)

**cute smile** ; thank u dear :)

**crazyforpurvi;** thanks

**Fati Sid**; thank u dear :)

**Bhumi96** ; thanks

**mithi;** thanks

**Blue fairy**; thank u sooo much :)

**priya;** thank u

**artanish**; thanks :)

**aashi's hone40;** thanks dear

**kashaf titli;** a big thanks to uuuuu :)

**Shrestha;** no dear. sorry. iss story k liye Tarika ko aur educated nahi kiya ja sakta :( btw thanks :)

**saney;** thanks

**duo shreya;** thanks

**Rajvigirl**; thanks

**Blair 64 ;** thanks

**Guest;** Mujhe to ana hi tha khatam nahi huya dear. i'll update it soon :)

**Thanks to all who had reviewed. sorry if i have missed anyone's name.**

_**a special thanks goes to**_ **Nandita**_** 4 this plot :) :)**_

**A/N:** _guys age ko leke bohot problem huyi hai. main ab age change nahi karne wali. ager kisi ko ab bhi problem hai then plz apne hisab se age imagine karlo. sorry ager mujhse koi galti ho gayi hai to. but yaar ab age change nahi kar sakti. aur nahi character defination mein koi change ayega. this is final. hope u all can understand._

_those who r waiting 4 _**Mujhe to ana hi tha **_&amp;_** Pyar ki ek adhuri dastan**_...sorry to them. i'll update the both as soon as possible. hope next week update ker payu._

_and again to all plz keep praying 4 me. my xm is still going on. pata nahi kab khatam hoga :(_

**Plzzzz R &amp; R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all for supporting me. I know I'm late as always. Just, let the exam finish then i promise i'll update regularly. **

**And Sorry becoz I won't continue "Unhealed Pain". It's an OS. I think i won't be able to justify with the emotions and situation of Abhirika if i continue this. So, it's ended here.**

**Now come to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Morning 8 AM (AbhiRika's home)**

Abhijeet was ready to leave for office. He came downstairs while settling his coat with a file in his hand. He stood near the dinning table and took a glass of water. Tarika came behind him.

Tarika: nashta tyar hai...ap baithiye...maine leke ati hoon.

Abhijeet looked at her with irritating face and replied in much strictness: koi zarorat nahi hai...main office mein kuch kha lunga...saying this he started moving forward the main door.

Tarika tried to stop him saying: lekin suniye toh...but Abhijeet was gone. Tarika sighed and said: aj bhi bina kuch khaye chale gaye...Tarika was feeling bad as Abhijeet left home with empty stomach. She thought something and went to kitchen.

Tarika packed some food stuffs in lunch box. She knew that Abhijeet went to office by driving the car himself. So, his driver was in the quarter. Tarika called the driver and he came.

Tarika: Bhai saab, kya ap ye dabba(showing the tiffin box) unke(Abhijeet) office mein pohcha sakte hai?

Driver: jee jarur madam jee. Main abhi jake de ata hoon...he said all this with much respect.

Tarika: dhyanyabad...

Driver smiled and replied: madam jee ap hame sharminda ker rahe hai...ab main chalta hoon...sahab ko ye dabba de ata hoon.

The driver left from there.

Tarika closed the door. She went to the balcony attached with her bedroom and sat there feeling the fresh wind that was blowing...with the wind blows she went to the past that changed her life...

**Flashback start:**

_Salunkhe &amp; Sonali were busy in serving guests with snacks, sweets &amp; drinks. There were 3 people leaving Salunkhe &amp; Sonali. A young aged person who was of 27 years, an old man near his 60's, a woman near her 50's._

_Salunkhe &amp; Sonali settled on the chairs keeping there after serving them._

_Salunkhe to the old person: Toh kya socha apne?_

_Old person: Salunkhe saahab hame toh ladki bohot pasand hai..._

_A big happy grin came on Salunkhe's face and also of Sonali. Sonali looked at the girl with smile._

_Woman: kaafi suna bhi hai apke pariwar ke bareme...apki beti kafi sushil aur shant hai...aur ghar ka sara kam kaj bhi janti hai...hame aur kya chahiye..._

_Salunkhe: toh main ye rishta pakka samjhu?...with lots of hopes in his eyes for the well being of his apple of eyes._

_Old person: hamare taraf se toh rishta pakka hai. Ab apke beti hamare huyi samjhiye..._

_Salunkhe became very happy._

_Women: ab toh chat mangni aur pat biyah..._

_He &amp; Sonali stood up from his chair. Sonali took the plate of sweet in her hand. The other persons also stood up. They fed each others sweets and after sometimes the guests left. Sonali went inside and directly moved towards Tarika._

_Sonali(happily): unlogo ne haa ker diya hai..._

_Tarika smiled._

_Sonali with some doubts: tu khush toh hai na?_

_Tarika: haa maa. Main khush hoon. Aplog mere bareme jo sochenge usse mein hamesha khush hi rahungi..._

_Sonali smiled and hugged Tarika. Meanwhile, Salunkhe came there &amp; saw mother-daughter in hug. He coughed fakely. They broke the hug. Salunkhe went towards his daughter and kept his hand on her head._

_Salunkhe: meri beti kitni bari ho gayi...ab toh uski bidayi ka waqt bhi agaya..._

_Tarika just looked at him without any words. Happy tears were in everyone's eyes mixed with some sad one's also._

_Salunkhe: ladka acha hai, khandani hai,,,,mujhe yakeen hai tu bohot khush rahe ga. Tujhe mere faisle per yakeen toh hai na?_

_Tarika smiled with: Babuji, apke har faisla mere bhalayi ke liye hi hai...aur mujhe apke har faisle pe yakeen hai._

_Salunkhe gave a proud look having such a daughter._

_Salunkhe to Tarika: toh ab der kis baat ki hai,,,,main kal hi pandit jee ko bulaker shaadi ka mohrat nikalwata hoon..._

_Tarika: jaisa ap thik samjhe..._

_Salunkhe and Sonali left from there._

_._

_._

_Next day came with a new start. Pandit ji came and wedding date was fixed after analysing to be Bride's and to be Bridegroom's Kundali &amp; discussing with the bridegroom's family. It was decided that engagement would take place after 1 week and then after 2 days, marriage would take place._

_Everything was going nicely without any hurdles. Salunkhe invited his all relatives &amp; friends for Tarika's marriage. Four days passed and the engagement took place._

_Tarika &amp; her family was very happy with this. But they were unknown that a storm was waiting for them to come._

**Flashback ends.**

.

.

Tarika's thought got disturbed with the door bell rang. She went and opened the door and saw a pion with a letter.

Tarika with confusion: jee ap?

Pion: ye letter aya hai Mr. Abhijeet Srivastava k naam se...showing a envelop.

Tarika: oh...jee wo toh ghar pe nahi hai, ap mujhe de dijiye.

Pion nodded and gave the letter to Tarika. The gave a notebook &amp; pen with: ap isme sign ker dijiye...

Tarika took the pen and signed on it. Pion left from there. Tarika locked the door and went to Abhijeet's room and kept it there. She saw that Abhijeet's room was a bit messy.

She arranged his room and kept all the things on their ri8 place. She took the cloths of Abhijeet which was needed to wash and kept them with the laundry cloths. Then placed his files on the right place. Then she left his room and went to hers.

Time passed away like this and it was 6 PM then when the door bell rang again. Tarika went and opened the door. She saw Abhijeet standing with an angry face. Abhijeet burged into the house and kept the lunch box on the table with a thud. Tarika who had just closed the door behind him and turned, got scared with a thud sound. Tarika went to him with slow steps. Abhijeet turned to her with fire in his eyes.

Abhijeet pointing to the lunch box: ye kya hai?

Tarika with down head: wo apne subha bina khaye chale gaye, isiliye maine socha apke liye...

Abhijeet cut her while pressing his teeth: maine tumse kaha tha mere bareme sochne k liya?

Tarika was totally silent.

Abhijeet in a bit high tone: phir tumne kyon bhijwaya?

Tarika said nothing. She was little bit scared hearing his this much angry tone.

Abhijeet in same anger tone: office me main kaam karne jata hoon. Nahi khana khane ya phir fizol ke baato k bareme sochne. Ainda se agr kabhi bhi aisa kuch kiya toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...saying this he went to his room.

Here, A tear drop fall from Tarika's eyes. But she wiped that. She took the lunch box and went to the kitchen. She opened it and saw the food was totally untouched. Tarika looked at Abhijeet's closed room. She felt bad seeing that Abhijeet didn't even touch the food sent by her. But a thought came into her mind.

Tarika's POV: apne ghar mein panah diya, yehi bohot hai mere liye. Apke dil mein jagah bana ne ke kabil toh main hu hi nahi...

Tarika went to the temple to do evening Aarti. She sat there after doing Aarti.

.

.

.

**8 PM...**

Abhijeet was working in his laptop. His phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id amd smiled &amp; picked up the call.

Abhijeet: hello Dad, kaise hai ap?

A.D (Pradyuman): main bilkul thik hoon beta...apna batayo..kaise ho?

Abhijeet: I'm Fine.

A.D: aur Tarika beti kaise hai?

Abhijeet face fall listening this but he managed to say: thik hi hai..

Pradyuman understood that till now, nothing had changed.

Abhijeet: waise aplog kab tak arahe hai?

A.D: hame ana mein der hogi...yehi kuch 2-3 mahina lagenge.

Abhijeet with shock: 2-3 mahine? Kyon dad?

A.D: Kolhapur mein hamari kuch khandani jamen hai. Baas usike kuch legal formalities hai. Aur waise bhi kitne din baad hum log yaha aye hai rishtedaro se milne. Wo log bhi chahte the ki hum ruk jaye.

Abhijeet sighed with: hmm...waise maa kaise hai?

Pradyuman was about to reply when he saw Abhijeet's mother coming towards him.

Pradyuman: tum apne maa se khud hi baat karlo...saying this he passed the phone to A.D(Mrinalini).

Abhijeet: Ma, kaise hai ap?

Listening Abhijeet's voice, A.D's face glow up.

A.D: main thik hoon beta. Tu kaisa hai?

Abhijeet: main bilkul thik hoon maa.

A.D: ha thik toh hoga hi. Akhir tere patni tera ache se khyal jo rakh rahi hai...She said with a happy tone. But this triggered Abhijeet's anger.

Abhijeet in a rough tone: wo mera patni nahi hai...maine aplogo se pehle hi keh diya tha, ki wo sirf ap logo ki Bahu hai...mere kuch nahi lagti hai wo...

A.D scared listening her own son's tone. Abhijeet also realised that how he talked to his mother. He made himself calm down.

Abhijeet in much composing tone: Sorry Maa...wo maine apse iss tarah se...

A.D could understand her son very well.

A.D: main samajh sakti hoon beta. Tere liye Tarika beti ko apna na muskil hai. Lekin wo bohot achi ladki hai beta...tu ek baar use samajh ne ki koshish toh...

But Abhijeet cut her with: Maa, plz ap phir se shuru mat ho jaiye...

A.D also thought to leave this topic.

A.D: Bahu kaha hai?

Abhijeet carelessly: hogi yehi kahi...

A.D: mujhe usse bat kara jara...

Abhijeet: thik hai...

Abhijeet came out of his room and looked here and there but didn't found her.

Abhijeet murmuring: ye kaha chali gayi?

Then at very next moment: haan, shayed wohi hogi.

Abhijeet went near the temple and saw Tarika sitting there with her head keeping on the side wall. He was facing her back. Abhijeet went little close to her.

Abhijeet: suno Maa tumse baat karna chahti hai...

But he got no response.

Abhijeet(loud tone): Maa tumse baat karna chahti hai...

Again no response. This made Abhijeet feel more irritated and angry on her. Abhijeet unwantedly keep his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little jerk. But in result, Tarika fall down. Abhijeet eyes popped out.

Abhijeet: ise kya ho gaya...?

Here, A.D was saying: Hello...hello...kya huya hai beta? Hello...

Abhijeet put the phone on his ear.

A.D: beta sab thik toh hai na?

Abhijeet hurriedly: haan maa. Sab thik hai. Main apko baad mein phone karta hoon...saying this he cut the phone.

* * *

**To the Dareya lovers, Dareya will come soon. Hope to get them in next chap :) Dareya will play a big role here...**

**Guest; yaar u gave me a nice idea...i think "MTAHT" Palak ke agle birthday pehi khatam karu toh acha hoga...:p Don't worry dear. I will try to update soon. My xm is still going on. That's why, I m not able to update :( hope u will understand. **

_**Plz R &amp; R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Soooo sorrryyyy guys for the late update. My xm got over. But i have become very lazy...:p :(_**

**_Thank u all my reviewers for ur gr8 support. Today can't reply all...just want to apologise to u all for my irresponsible act._**

* * *

**Khamosh sa Afsaana**

Chapter 4

Recap: Abhijeet's parents called to know about AbhiRika. A.M wanted to talk with Tarika...Abhijeet went to give the phone to Tarika but got no response from her. When he kept his hand on her shoulder and gave her jerk, she fall down. Abhijeet cut A.M's call.

Ab age...

Abhijeet saw that Tarika was unconcious. He started pattinh her cheek saying: Tarika...Tarika...But got no response. He felt that Tarika's skin was hot. He checked keeping his hand on her head.

Abhijeet: ise toh tej bukher hai...

Abhijeet picked her up in his arms &amp; went to the hall. He laid her down on the couch. Then bring water and sprinkled water Tarika's face. But he failed to bring Tarika in conscious state. He panicked a little. He called doctor to come in his home.

After calling the doctor, Abhijeet took Tarika in her room. He went from there. Then soon came back with a water bowl &amp; white handkerchief. He made the handkerchief wet and started spreading that on Tarika's head to lessen the temperature of her body. He kept doing so for 5 min. He heard the door bell sound so he went up to go to open the door. The doctor had come. Abhijeet took the doctor to Tarika's room. Doctor checked Tarika. In this all, Abhijeet was just standing there. Sign of care &amp; concern were written on his face...but it was of only humanity.

Soon doctor was done with his work. He turned to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: kya huya doctor? Tarika thik toh hai na?

Doctor nodded with: haan, Mrs. Tarika hai. Baas thori si kamojori hai.

Abhijeet: lekin achanak aise behosh ho jana aur phir tej bukher? Koi serious reason toh nahi hai na?

Doctor: i think Mrs. Tarika ne kuch dino se thik se khaya piya nahi hai...aur nahi apni sehat ka dhyan rakha hai...that's why, becoz of weakness she fall unconscious &amp; have fever.

Abhijeet nodded understandingly.

Doctor: khair...main ye kuch medicine likh diya hai...ap mangwa lijiye ga. Dhyan rakhiya gi, Mrs. Tarika ko time pr dawa k sath sath khane ki regularity bhi maintain kare..warna inki tabiyat aur bigar sakti hai.

Abhijeet: jee doctor, main iss baat ka pura dhyan rakhunga.

Abhijeet paid the fees of the doctor and bid him. He went to Tarika's room to check her. He took the prescription and went outside to buy the medicines. He came back withing 6-7 mins. Abhijeet directly made his way to Tarika's room. Then put the medicine on the bedside table. Abhijeet with a bit hesitant put his hand on her forehead.

Abhijeet:hmm...ab bukher pehle se thora kaam hai...He saw that it was 9:00 PM then.

Abhijeet: nau(9) baj gaya hai...main jake dinner ke liye kuch bana leta hoon. He said and went from there to kitchen. He saw that dinner was already prepared.

Abhijeet: oh..toh usne pehle sehi khana bana ke rakh diya hai...garam kr leta hoon khana.

Abhijeet made the foods hot and arranged them. He took a plate full of foods and made his way to Tarika's room. He saw that Tarika was still sleeping.

Abhijeet: ye toh ab tak so rahi hai...dawai ka bhi waqt ho raha hai...jaga deta hoon.

Abhijeet went to Tarika and put the food plate on the side table.

Abhijeet: suno...dekho 9:15 baj gaye hai...uth jayo...he said in normal tone. But Tarika was still sleeping.

Abhijeet again called her and this in higher tone than before saying "Tarika...Tarika..."

But no response. Abhijeet felt irritated and held Tarika's shoulder and said: Tarika..utho.

Tarika's sleep got disturbed at this...she started opening her eyes slowly. Seeing her like this, Abhijeet left her and took a step back. Tarika opened her eyes &amp; saw Abhijeet in front of her with care &amp; concern-full face.

Tarika tried to get up quickly...Abhijeet noticed this.

Abhijeet: araam se...koi train nahi chute ja raha hai...

Tarika was feeling very happy seeing his this much care &amp; concern for her. She sit up on bed and again wore the veil on her head.

Abhijeet remembered something and became angry on Tarika.

Abhijeet(in anger): doctor ne kaha ki tumne thik se khaya peeya nahi..isiliye ye haal hai. To kya main jan sakta hoon ki aisa kyon huya?

Tarika felt little scared seeing Abhijeet's strict gaze on her but she wasn't so much scared for the first time. Becoz the anger bore a lot of care for her.

Tarika in low tone replied back: ap khana nahi khate the..toh..

Abhijeet: toh kya? Mera khane ya na khane se tumhe kya? Kya maine kaha tha ki...main na khawo toh tumhara khana mana hai?..he almost shout at her.

Tarika(scary tone): Pati k na khane tak khana patni dharm ki birudh hey...

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly with: tum aur tumhare patni dharm...he took the food plate in his hand and gave to Tarika.

Abhijeet: ye khana kha lo...aur ye dawai rakh diya hai...khen k baad le lena.

He was about to leave from there.

Tarika(hurriedly): ap nahi khayenge?

Abhijeet: mera khana main kha loonga. Tumhe fiker karne ki zaroorat nahi hai...

He was going out of the room. Again Tarika stopped him with: suniye..

Abhijeet turned with: kya hai?

Tarika: Dhanyabaad...

Abhijeet (irritatedly): aur wo kyon?

Tarika: apne mera itna dhyan rakha..aur mere liye khana leke aye toh...

Abhijeet cut her with: tumhare jagah ager koi aur bhi hota...tab bhi main yehi karta.

Saying this he left the room. Tarika felt bad listening this. She should feel bad as she wasn't any other person. After all, She was his wife. But she composed her heart.

Her eyes then fell on the food plate which was given by Abhijeet. She felt a different happiness inside her and started having the food with a contented face. After having the food, she took the medicine. Tarika went to the kitchen and keep the plate...

She saw that Abhijeet was having his dinner. She smiled a bit and went to him.

Tarika: apko kuch chahiye toh nahi...

Abhijeet(straight tone): nahi...

Tarika was still standing there. She was looking weak and pale.

Abhijeet: tumne dawali liye? Warna phir se agr beemar weemar par gayi toh bekar ke jhamela mein parna parega...

Tarika nodded sadly listening "bekar ki jhamela". then came back to her room. She started feeling sleepy becoz of the medicine affect and soon she was alseep.

.

.

.

.

Here, Abhijeet had his dinner. He was going to his room but thought to check Tarika once. So he went to her room. He saw that Tarika was asleep &amp; shivering becoz of the cold wind blow. He closed the windows. Then covered her with the blanket properly. Then came back to his room. He became engrossed in his works.

It was then 10:20 PM..

Abhijeet's phone started ringing. He took his phone and seeing the caller id, a bright smile came on his face. Abhijeet picked up the phone with: Hello...

On the other side: Boss...

Abhijeet: kaisa hai re tu?

On the other side: bilkul thik thak. Tum kaise ho?

Abhijeet: main bhi thik hoon...after a pause: tujhe itne baad yaad aya tera boss?

On the side: kaisi baate kar rahe ho tum...tum toh hamesha hi yaad ate ho...baas kaam k chakker mein itna busy tha ki call hi nahi ker paya.

main toh busy tha...isiliye call nahi kiya. Per tum toh kar sakte the na?

Abhijeet: yaar kya batayu...main bhi busy tha. Waise aj achanaq yaad ane ka koi khas wajah?

On the other side: ek khush khabri dena hai...

Abhijeet(smirk): acha...kahi tu...

The person cut him with: kya yar Abhijeet...aisa kuch nahi hai...(shyly)

Abhijeet: to phir kaisi baat hai?

The person:...

* * *

**So guys who's the person?  
**

**What's the good news?**

**Plz r &amp; r.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry again...but i've got busy with some school stuffs and 11th coaching. :(_

_My result is going to publish on 30 May...guys plz pray 4 me. I'm so much afraid that can't even think of any other thing._

_Thanks to all reviewers...keep supporting me :)_

_Now come to the chapter..._

* * *

**Khamosh Sa Afsaana**

Chapter 5

Abhijeet: to fir kaisi baat?

The person: mera transfer ho gaya hai...wo bhi Mumbai mein...(merry tone)

Abhijeet: sach!

The person: much..!

Abhijeet(glad tone): Daya tune toh bohot hi acha news sunaya hai...

Daya: dekha boss...kaha tha good news hai. Ab ek aur good news hai.

Abhijeet( little confused): ab ek aur good news! Jaldi bol kya hai...

Daya: Shreya ko job mil gayi hai...

Abhijeet: that's great. Toh kaha mili job?

Daya: guess karo..

Abhijeet after thinking a bit replied: kahi hamare company mein toh nahi?

Daya: haan yaar...hamari company mein hi mila hai. Mumbai branch mein...

Abhijeet: wakai bohot hi acha news sunaya aj tune toh...toh kab araha hai Mumbai?

Daya: parso araha hoon...

Abhijeet: thik hai...chal tu ab aja mumbai baas! Kitne din baad milenge dono...

Daya: haan..yaar! 6 mahine ho gaye, hum toh mil hi nahi paye (sadly)

Abhijeet: hmm...ab tu baas jaldi se aja. Waise kab araha hai?

Daya: parso ayunga..maine hotel ka room bhi book karwa liya hai. Main aur Shreya wohi...

Abhijeet cut him with anger: mere rehte huye tu hotel mein rahega?

Daya: are boss...baas 3-4 dino ka baat hai. Phir toh company se flat allot bhi ho jayega...tab tak hum dono hotel mein manage krlenge.

Abhijeet (same anger): hotel mein manage kar sakta hai...lekin mere ghar mein tu manage nahi kr sakta...hai na?

Daya: nahi yaar...aisi koi baat nahi hai. Main baas aise hi keh raha tha..kahi tumhe pareshani uthani na pr jaye...

Abhijeet: huh! Ab tu mere pareshani ka bhi khyal rakhne lag gaya! Khair...tu parso Mumbai ayega. Main khud tujhe aur Shreya ko airport se pick karunga. Tum dono mere ghar pe rahoge jab tak flat nahi mil jata...and that's final.

Daya tried the last time with: lekin Abhi...

Abhijeet: tune suna nahi...maine kaha final.

Daya smiled with: ok..ok. Final. Tumse na koi nahi jeet sakta!

Abhijeet smiled too and replied: hmm...ab packing start kr de. Shreya pe sara kuch thop mat dena. Khud bhi kuch kr lena.

Daya smiled sheepishly with: haan..kar lunga. Ab rakhta hoon. Good night.

Abhijeet: good night...and the phone got disconnected from both sides.

Abhijeet was very happy after knowing that his best buddy...no, no! His bro was coming and he will stay with him. Abhijeet forgot about all other things and slept with a soothing smile on his face.

Next morning Abhijeet woke up early in the morning. He remembered about the conversation of his and Daya. He was feeling extreme happy. Abhijeet quickly got fresh and went to the kitchen. He was checking the food stuffs, vegetables, spices in the kitchen when Tarika came there. Tarika was surprised to see Abhijeet in kitchen.

Tarika: ap..kitchen mein?

Abhijeet looked at her with stern eyes: kyon..mera kitchen mein ana mana hai kya?

Tarika quickly: nahi..nahi..aisi baat nahi hai...main toh baas aise hi..

Abhijeet: rehne do tum...

He again got busy with his work of checking everything. Tarika was looking at his activity.

Tarika: apko kuch chahiye ho toh mujhe bol dijiye...main nikal ke...

Abhijeet cut her with: tum do minute chup nahi reh sakte kya? (Irritated &amp; in anger) Ab mere hi ghar mein main kitchen me bhi ayu toh hazaro sawalo ki jawab dena parta hai..huh!

Saying this he left the kitchen. Tarika felt hurt with his statement. But till then, she was habituated with his these kind of strict &amp; ignorant behaviour. She got busy in preparing breakfast.

After a while, Abhijeet came after getting ready for office. Tarika arranged breakfast on the table. Abhijeet saw that. He was about to leave for office but he remembered about last night. He knew that if he left without having anything, Tarika also wouldn't have anything too. She was already unwell. So, as a human Abhijeet couldn't ignore her health as she was his responsibility...actually unwanted responsibility.

Abhijeet sat on the breakfast table and started having without saying anything. Tarika felt happy seeing the scenario. She smiled and went to him.

Tarika: apko aur kuch chahiye ho..toh bol dijiyega.

Abhijeet didn't response to her. Tarika also didn't mind at all. Abhijeet was done with his breakfast. He was ready to leave for office when something stroked at his head. He turned to Tarika with: suno...

Tarika looked at him with a happy face: jee..

Abhijeet: wo Manoher kaka ko maine aj ane ke liye bol diya hai. Wo ajaye toh unko kehna ki uper wala guest saaf karke rakhe.

Tarika (obediently): jee..bol dungi. Tarika was leaving from there when she heard him: aur tum..breakfast karke dawai le lena. Aj sham ko Doctor ayenge tumhari check up karne.

Tarika was very much pleased with his care &amp; concern.

Tarika: wo...(hesitantly): main...main ab bilkul thik hoon..doctor saab ko phir se aneki kya zaroorat...

She was cut with: maine tumse kuch pucha nahi hai...bataya hai. Aur tum kitna thik wo doctor ake khud hi decide karenge.

After saying so, Abhijeet immediately left from there to his car and drove off to his office. Tarika felt that Abhijeet had started caring for her and he would accept her soon. Thinking so, she was getting very happy. She had her breakfast and medicines merrily.

But she forgot about the reality. It was an indeed a very tough job. It was only her dream.

* * *

_**I guess "Boss" sunke sabko aise hi pata chal gaya tha.**_

_**And see Every1 is correct :) **_

_**the person is none other than Daya...:) **_

**_Plz R &amp; R._**

_again plz pray 4 me...i'm soo much afraid, tensed, and feared 4 result!_


	6. Chapter 6: DaReya's Entry

_At first start with a good news :) i got Golden A+ in 10th board. And now i have got admitted into my desired college :) thank u guys for ur best wishes. They mean a lot :) :)_

Thank u my all reviewers :)

DuoLoveM, crazyforpurvi, shilpashree, Guest, guests, Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika, shilpa201193, Mahesh15, haseena311, Bhumi98, Jasdeep, KAVINSANJANA, disani, Khushi, Shrestha, km-fan, Saakshi, TD, LoveAbhi, Krittika di, mithi : All thank u soooo much :*

Kamikaze me; tumio toh update daw na :( i m waiting for KC...btw thank u :)

Priya; thank u... :) But sorry next day pe nahi de saki :(

CidNeha; he he...golden agaya, treat bhi milegi :D thank u :)

Guddi Abhirika fan; wait karo..pehle relation settle toh hone do...romance ane me der hai. Btw thank u :)

Sanjhana; Daya ki entry ho gayi. Ab wo kya karega wo to age hi pata chalega. Thank u :)

Sukanya; it's ok :) thank u.

Deepa Sharma; here come ur DaReya's entry. Thank u :)

Day-and-night; hmm...Abhi iss story mein aisa hi hai aur iske peeche wajah hai jo shaadi se jura huya hai. ab shadi kaise huyi...wo agle chap mein pata chal jayega...And it's ok :) i got ur review and that's enough. Thank u so much.

Dil-e-Jazbaat; thank u so much.

Prachi4893; no yaar. Not at all hurt...all suggestions r welcome. Thank u so much :)

P1; i m badmash...i know :p what to do yaar...mood hi nahi banta! Badi mushkil se likhne baithi hoon aj...and i m updating today only...btw thank u :)

Aditi; Abhijeet is rude &amp; ignorant. But there is a reason behind it. Then u will understand that Abhijeet is not wrong at his place. Btw thank u so much..:)

Mistic morning; DaReya chole esheche...ami jani tumi Bengali ;) tai Bangla tei reply dilam ;) thank u so much :)

* * *

**Khamosh Sa Afsaana**

Chapter 6

The room was cleaned. Doctor had come and checked up Tarika. She was absolutely fine then. Soon the day passed and a new day with new ray of hope arrived.

Abhijeet woke up before than usual time. He quickly got fresh &amp; got ready. Then left the home with his car. Tarika saw him going in a haste. She was calling him "suniye...nashta toh karke..." But he was gone.

Tarika thought: aj toh raviwar (sunday) hai...inki office ka bhi chutti hai...phir itni jaldi jaldi mein kaha gaye...She was little worried for him.

There, Abhijeet reached airport. He was waiting for 2 special persons. His awaiting came to an end when a couple with smiling face came out from the airport. Abhijeet face lit up seeing them and he said: Daya...Shreya...

Daya came to him and hugged him. Abhijeet hugged him back. Shreya was looking at the reunion of 2 buddies with a smile on her face.

Duo broke the hug and Abhijeet said: kitne dino baad mulkat huya hai yaar! Pure 6 mahine.

Daya: ha Boss! Main tumhe bohot miss kiya.

Abhijeet (making a sad face): kitna miss kiya pata hai mujhe...ek call toh kiya nahi! Wo toh main hi hoon jo tujhe call krta tha.

Daya: ha toh..tum kiya karte the...toh mere karne ki kya zaroorat tha? Main aur tum alag thori na hai..

Abhijeet: chal...chal. Ab maska lagana band kar.

Abhijeet looked at Shreya with: kaise ho?

Shreya: main toh bilkul thik hoon...per ap bohot patle lag rahe hai...

Abhijeet: kaha? Main toh bilkul fit hoon. Wo kya hai na...main apke pati dev jaise niwala mooh mein thosta nahi...aur always healthy food prefer karta hoon.

Then he said to Daya: aur Daya tu toh aur bhi jaida mota ho gaya hai...jim wim jana chor diya hai kya?

Shreya laughed at it...Daya gave her a angry glance and she shut up. Daya irritatingly said to Abhijeet: kya yaar! Ate hi shuru ho gaye!

Abhijeet: acha chal chora tujhe abhi...(winking)

Daya made a face "kabhi nahi sudhroge"

Abhijeet to DaReya: tum dono kafi thak gaye ho...chalo ab ghar chalke baat krte hai. DaReya nodded and the 3 went into Abhijeet's car after settling their luggage.

In car:

Abhijeet asked both: ane mein koi takleef toh nahi huyi na?

Daya: nahi. Aram se pohoch gaye...baas ye bhari luggages k wajah se extra mehnat krna pada.

Abhijeet: tu aur tera extra-mehnat...(teasingly)

Abhijeet &amp; Shreya shared a naughty glanced and Daya made a face. Soon they reached home.

Abhijeet rang the bell. Tarika came and opened the door. Seeing Abhijeet, she was about to say something when 2 unknown faces came across her. Tarika was confused to see the new faces and same was with them. Abhijeet could understand it.

Abhijeet: Daya, Shreya ander chalo.

Tarika gave them side and they entered. Abhijeet called Manohar kaka and asked to get the luggages of DaReya and took them to guest room.

After he left, Daya asked Abhijeet indicating Tarika who was busy in pouring water in the dinning: Abhijeet...ye kon hai?

Abhijeet replied: Tarika.

Meanwhile Tarika came and gave them water which Daya Shreya accepted gladly. Then Tarika left 4 kitchen.

Daya again started the convo with: Tarika kon? pehle na kabhi dekha aur nahi naam suna hai...

Shreya: guest hai?

Abhijeet: tum dono jara mere sath ander chalo..saying this he got up and started moving towards his room.

Daya and Shreya exchanged glances and then followed him.

In Abhijeet's room:

Daya: kya huya Abhi? Aise ander kyon bulaya? Waha bhi bata sakte the.

Abhijeet: pehle baitho tum dono.

DaReya took their seat on the sofa.

Abhijeet started explaining them...

**Flashback start:**

.../.../...

* * *

_So i have come back that too with a very short chap. So juta chappal marne ka dil kar raha hoga ;)_

_Pr marna mat plz...kya karu story likhne ka mood hi nahi banta :(_

_When i get AbhiRika stories, i feel myself encouraged and started typing AbhiRika. But when i don't get...i become sad &amp; my mood of writing fly away...:(_

_And now a days...i don't feel good to come on FF even!_

_So guys...plz write AbhiRika stories to encourage me 4 writing AbhiRika...it's a request._

**Precap: AbhiRika's marriage's flashback &amp; some more twist.**

**R &amp; R plz...:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Starting with "**Eid Mubarak**" :) Wishing my readers and friends a very happy &amp; blessed Eid...:)_

_Thanks to my all reviewers. I'm here with my update. Happy reading :)_

* * *

**Khamosh Sa Afsaana**

Chapter 7

.

In Abhijeet's room:

Daya: kya huya Abhi? Aise ander kyon bulaya? Waha bhi bata sakte the.

Abhijeet: pehle baitho tum dono.

DaReya took their seat on the sofa.

Abhijeet: tujhe bataya tha na ma babuji ki saath unke ek ajij dost ki beti ki shaadi mey gaya tha..

Daya nodded in affirmative.

Abhijeet started explaining them with: woh..waha...

**_Flashback start:_**

The marriage day arrived. Everything was going smoothly. The time of Phere came.

When suddenly the father of groom stood up shouting "meine pehle hi kaha tha 1 Lac se ek paise kaam nahi..chal beta.."

the son looked around, once more at bride but was about to get up.

The bride's father joined his hands with "mein aaplog ka sara paisa de dunga aap log aise mat kijiye meri beti ki jindegi barbad ho.."

Groom's Father (GF): "usse hume koi mtlb nahi..chalo chalo sab.."

Another aged man came forward with confident tone "aap log jnte hey na aiase dahej mangna kanuni jurm hey aur aaplog.."

Bride's father immediately stopped him "Pradyuman chup ho jao.."

But groom's side sarcasticlly commented "to jara aap police bulayiye dekhte hey aap ki beti se fir kaun shaadi krega.."

Automatically the bride's family become silent.

Groom's side: aap log larki wale hey wohi rahe itna ucha mat uriye..

They all moved out leaving the whole fmily in tears

The bride's father sat dwn on his knees crying bitterly, the bride just closed her eyes once more feeling a shame to b girl.

Pradyuman moved forward "Salunkhe aise tut mat dekh sb thik hoga.."

Bride's mother sonali looked at their daughter tearily "aab kya thik hoga bhai sahab humre beti ka to vag ujar gaya na.."

Salunkhe sighed "beti ka baap hona bahut bara majburi hey Pradyuman..har pal darr darr k jeena parta hey...aur aab to darr darr k hi marna bhi hoga...koi nahi apnayega is abagan ko bas tana marega"

Pradyuman looked at tarika, her devastated family then at his wife who was trying to console sonali..

His wife found some questions in his eyes, just nodded with firm believe that he can't be wrong.

so Pradyuman moved to his son who is a silent spectator at a corner and called: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet looked up

Pradyuman: beta har bete ko yea mauka nahi milta ki wo ma baap ka karz utar sake tumhe yea mauka mil raha hey..tum kya.."

Abhijeet was looking confused

Pradyuman: Tarika ka haath tham lo..

He continued: beta mein apni puri parvarish ki kimat mang raha hu..tum yea baat man lo..warna sayed aj ke bad hum baap bete na reh paye..(He said in a stern voice)

Abhijeet looked at his mother who nodded, he chewed: thik hey kr lunga mein shaadi per yaad rakhiye yea larki serf aapki bahu hogi..meri patni nahi...(sternly with some anger in his voice)

He moved toward the mandap in full rage. The marriage was done. AbhiRika were declared as Legal Husband &amp; Wife.

**_Flashback Ends._**

**(N/B: Flashback part has been written by Krittika di)**

Abhijeet: aise hi hum dono...

Daya was listening silently said: tumne use apnaya nahi hey na?

Abhijeet: Daya mein ise apnane ka soch bhi nahi sakta...

DaReya both took a deep breath. Daya kept his on Abhijeet's shoulder with: main samajh sakta hoon tumhari dil aur dimag mein kya chal raha hoga...lekin tum koshish toh...

But Abhijeet cut him with: mujhe iss bareme koi baat nahi karna hai Daya...

Then after a pause Abhi said looking at DaReya: tum dono long journey krke aye ho...jayo jake fresh ho jayo.

Manohar kaka ne tum dono ka room ready kr diya hai...

Daya decided not to drag the matter more now and nodded silently. Daya signalled to Shreya and they both left for freshen up.

Here, Abhijeet was standing near window engrossed in his own thoughts.

After half an hour...

DaReya came of their after freshen up. Abhijeet also come out.

Abhijeet: chalo lunch kr lete hai...

Daya: nahi yaar...abhi nahi. Thodi der baad...

Abhijeet &amp; Shreya looked at him shock.

Abhijeet to Shreya (teasingly): dekho...kon khane se mana kr raha hai...

Daya (embarrassed): kya yaar! Wo baas plane itna kuch kha liya...abhi tanki full hai..

Shreya: ha wo toh hai...

Daya naughtily: waise bhi abhi lunch karunga toh thik se kha nahi payunga...toh acha hai na thodi der baad pet bharke khana kahyu...

Abhijeet and Shreya laughed at him &amp; Abhijeet said: maine socha tu thora sudher gaya...pr tu toh sudherne walo me se hai hi nahi..

Daya winked: koi shak?

Abhijeet shook his head as "No".

Shreya: bhai...agr ap ko bhook lagi hai toh ap kha lijiye na...

Abhijeet: are nahi nahi...mujhe koi bhook nahi laga hai...(winking at Daya) main toh baas Daya sahab k liye bol raha tha...

Chalo ab hall mein baith ke baate krte hai...

DaReya nodded and settle in the hall. Tarika was just watching them from a distance. Abhijeet &amp; DaReya were chit-chatting. No not Dareya...it's DUO. At first Shreya was in their convo. But The two buddy got engrossed in them that they forgot about Shreya. Shreya was waiting when their talk would end and they would notice her. But they were not stopping. Shreya made a sad+angry look &amp; coughed with: huh! Mujhe sab bhool hi gaye...

Duo looked at her and they realised their mistake. So, to rectify themselves they said simultaneously: hum tumhe kabhi bhul sakte hai kya?

Their voice came as a chorus. Shreya (making a face 'in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta'): haan...pata hai..pata hai. Kitna yaad rakhte hai mujhe. Jab ap dono milte ho hamesha aisa hi karte ho.

Daya: are are Shreya tum naraz kyon ho rahi ho...

But Shreya didn't pay heed.

Abhijeet tried as: are yaar Shreya hum toh abhi tumse hi poochne wale the ki..ki...

Shreya: Bhai ap toh rehne hi dijiye...khub janti hoon main ap dono ko. Ap dono aisa hi hai... Ek dusre k sath mile nahi..ki baki k duniya bhool hi jate hoi...

She pouted. Duo were trying to convince Shreya and Shreya was doing nakhra and after some more convincing she got convinced.

.

.

There was silent spectator who was looking at them with surprise. It was none other than Tarika. She had never seen Abhijeet talking to people like this. Smiling, joking, making fun, pulling leg and most importantly convincing some1. Tarika was surprise seeing Shreya this much free with DUO &amp; her importance as this was beyond Tarika's imagination that a girl can be like this. Moreover, her husband would convince a girl and bear nkhra's...

.

.

**_End for today...see u in the next update. TC :)_**

**_Plz R &amp; R._**


	8. Chapter 8

I m glad 2 know that every1 likes my writing style and stories. but what can i do about my late updates! I have so much pressure of my studies on me that i just can't manage time for FF :( :(

Abhirikajaan, Loveabhi, Diganter817, Humdard Duo, Cid Neha, Guddi Abhirika fan, Sakshi, km-fan, jasdeep, GeetSHREYAholic, Sanjhana, Bhumi98, Mahesh15, Rajvi girl, Mistic Morning, shryandum, hinsha, ABHICHARM, shilpa201193; thank u very much guys :) :)

aditi; i didn't abandon any of stories. I just can't manage time. Now here is the update. :) Thank u :)

KK; haan ji..yehi mera long update tha :p btw thank u :)

gc abhirika lvr; ur 101% waiting is over ;) thank u :)

Guest; i know i made u wait. Here is the update. Thank u :)

* * *

**Khamosh Sa Afsaana **

Chapter 8

Abhijeet and Dayera were gossiping when Daya said: bohot baate shaate ho gaya hai...chalo ab chalke kuch kha lete hai...

Abhijeet (winking): agaya apni asli roop mein..

Shreya laughed at them &amp; The three moved towards dining hall. Trio came &amp; took their place on the respective chairs when Tarika came there.

Tarika: ap log baithiye..main khana laga deti hoon...

Shreya stood up and said: main bhi chalke apki madat ker deti hoon..

Tarika quickly cut with: nahi nahi...ap hamare yaha mehman hai...ap kaise...

Shreya little surprisingly laughed with: mehman...

When Abhijeet strictly said to Tarika: ye log yaha mehman nahi hai...ghar k log hai...

Ye Daya hai..mera bhai. Aur Shreya...Daya ki wife. Ye log jaise chahe waise rahenge...samajh gaye?

Tarika to Shreya: mujhe maaf kar dijiye..mujhe nahi pata...

Shreya quickly: are nahi nahi...bhabi ap ye...Abhijeet bhai ne toh baas aise hi bol diya hai...ap unki baato ko...(while eyeing on Abhijeet who gave a 'whatever' look) dil se mat lijiye...

Tarika relaxed a bit listening Shreya...where Daya to lighten the situation scremed with: are wah...! Khane ki bariya khusboo araha hai...ab toh pet mein chuhe kudne lage hai...

Shreya: apka toh pure din hi baas pet mein chuhe hi kud te hai..

Daya pouted &amp; this time Tarika also laughed little.

Shreya to Tarika: chaliye bhabi jaldi se khana laga dete hai...warna (pointing to Daya) inki shakal aur phool jayenge...

Saying so both Tarika &amp; Shreya left from there. After they left, Daya looked at Abhijeet who was sitting silently with his irritated face.

Daya: kya hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet looked at him &amp; he continued: tumne bhabi se aise kaise baat kiye yaar...unko hamare bareme thodi na kuch pata hai...tum unhe ache se bhi toh...

Abhijeet cut him with: Daya plz...tu ye sab baate rehne de...tu nahi samjhega meri problem...

Daya: main nahi samjhta tumhara problem! Ya phir tum khud tumhare problem samajh nahi pa rahe ho...

Abhijeet was giving 'not interested' look to Daya. But still Daya tried: Abhijeet tum ek baar thande dimag se soch...

But Daya couldn't finish his line as Tarika and Shreya came there with food tray. Daya changed his expression from serious to jolly 1.

Daya: kya khusbo hai khane ki...kyon Abhijeet? (Looking at Abhijeet who said nothing).

Shreya and Tarika served the food and then Shreya sat beside Daya. She took her plate and was about to start when saw Tarika still standing.

Shreya to Tarika: ap khare kyon hai? Baith jaiye na..khana thanda ho raha hai..

Tarika: nahi..nahi..main kaise...ap log kha lijiye..phir main kha lungi.

Daya: areh bhabi ap bhi baithiye na...

Tarika: nahi..nahi..main inse (eyeing to Abhi) pehle kaise kha sakti hoon...

Abhijeet made a disgusted face at this kind answer though he expected this kind of old answers.

Daya (micheviously to Shreya): Shreya Bhabi se kuch seekho...wo apne inke (winking to Abhi) pehle khana nahi khati hai...

Abhijeet gave a stern look to Daya &amp; he stopped his winking session.

Shreya: acha phir...ap khana lijiye...phir main apke khane ki baad hi khana kha lungi..

Making a cute sad mixed with anger face, Shreya was leaving her chair but Daya stopped her holding her hand,

Daya: are kya yaar Shreya...main toh baas mazak kar raha tha,...tumhe pata hai na mujhe tumhare sath baithke khane mein kitna maza ata hai...

Shreya(cutely): phir apne aisa kyon bola?

Daya: main toh baas mazak kar raha tha...kyon Abhijeet?

Abhijeet with a tough stare: ho gaya tera? Ab khana shuru kare...

Daya stammered at his tough gaze &amp; tone: ha...haan..na..shu..shuru karte hai...

Trio started having their lunch. Tarika was watching all this silently &amp; feeling surprised at DaReya's relation.

Abhijeet &amp; Shreya were done with their lunch. Shreya went to kitchen while Abhijeet said to Daya: sahab ko toh abhi bhi dher sara khana hoga...toh jab khana khatam ho jaye toh uper ajana...

Daya: haa boss...tum jayo..mujhe aram se khane do..

Shreya came &amp; looked at them laughing.

Shreya: ap jee bharke khaiyye...tab tak main bags unpack krti hoon...

Daya(having his food): hmm..jayo jayo...

Now only Tarika and Daya were left in the dinning hall.

Tarika asked: aur kuch chahiye apko?

Daya: nahi bhabhi...mera bhi ho gaya.

Tarika smiled. But her smiled vanished when Daya said: manna parega apko...kya mast khaana banaya...jee chahta hai apka haat choom loon...

Daya said all this in a joking manner to appreciate Tarika's cooking skill but Tarika felt it uneasy...she immediately left the hall towards kitchen.

Daya said to himself confusingly: areh..inko kya ho gaya...ab tak toh thik thi...kahi maine kuch jaida toh nahi bol diya na...

Daya didn't pay heed much to this matter and left for upwards to join Shreya in unpacking the stuffs.

.

.

.

.

Tarika cleaned all the mess and went towards Abhijeet's room. She stood on the door seeing Abhijeet engrossed in a file. Abhijeet felt some1's presence and looked at the door's direction where Tarika was standing.

Abhijeet: kya hai ab? Kuch chahiye?

Tarika: jee wo mujhe apse kuch baat krni thi..

Abhijeet looked at her with: hmm..ander ayo aur bolo jo bolna hai..

Tarika went inside his room and started as: darsal mujhe apke dost k bareme...

Abhijeet became alert with the word 'dost' and replied: Daya! Daya k bareme kya baat krni hai?

Tarika (fearing and hesitating): mujhe wo kuch...thi...thik nahi lagte...

Abhijeet got up from his bed with a jerk which made Tarika more afraid.

Abhijeet(narrowing his eyes with anger): thik nahi lagte! Kya thik nahi lagte? Matlab kya hai tumhari?

Tarika(afraid tone): wo mujhse...kaise..kaise baa..baatein kr rahe the toh..mu..mujhe unke...charitre ku..kuch khaa..khaas thik nahi lage...

Abhijeet (angrily): aisa kya keh diya Daya ne jo tumhe uske character thik nahi lage? Aur mujhe yakeen hai Daya ne aisa waise kuch nahi kaha hoga...tum hi hogi jo ulte seedhe baaten bana rahi ho...

Tarika started crying at Abhijeet's high pitch voice of anger.

Abhijeet (irritatedly &amp; angrily) aur kuch bhi kaho toh inka rona start ho jata hai...ab batayoge bhi ki kya huya?

Tarika (weeping): unhone mere sath...(weeping) battam..eezi ki...

Abhijeet became more angry on Tarika amd he stated: yaad rakho! Daya sirf mera dost nahi..bhai hai bhai. Aur usper mujhe pura bharosa hai...wo kuch bhi ulta seedha nahi kr sakta...aur badtameezi toh dur ki baat..zaroor tumne hi kuch kiya honge...

Abhijeet left the room in anger and he didn't even notice DaReya at the door of his room who had listened everything.

* * *

**Plz R &amp;R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys u must have very angry with me..cursing me not giving updates. Honestly saying...i m very lazy. I don't feel to type anything! Moreover..i have got another addiction India-Forums. I spent too much time there that i don't type. Sorry for this :(**

**But still u guys r so sweet that u r supporting me. Thank u very much. :) :) **

**This chap is specially for my KK :) ;) sorry *puppy face***

**now..enough of the bakwaases...have a happy reading :) **

* * *

**Khamosh Sa Afsaana**

Chapter 9

Abhijeet left the room in anger and he didn't even notice DaReya at the door of his room who had listened everything.

Daya sighed &amp; signalled Shreya to go to Tarika. Shreya nodded &amp; went to her where as Daya went to Abhijeet who was in the study.

Shreya called Tarika as "Bhabi.."

Tarika looked at her. Her eyes were teary. She quickly wiped off her tears &amp; tried to smile.

Shreya hold her by shoulder and made her sit on the bed. She started, "Bhabi mujhe pata hai apko Daya ki baaton ka bura laga...per unka koi galat matlab nahi tha...Daya toh aise hi hamesha se...mazak masti...Daya ne mujhe bataya...aur maine apki aur bhaiyya ki baaten bhi sunli...Daya ki taraf se main apse maafi..."

Tarika cut her with, "nahi...nahi...ye ap kya kar rahe hai...apko maafi mangne ki koi zaroorat nahi...wo toh main hoon jo kuch samjhi nahi...Devar ji ki batoon ka bura man liye.."

Shreya smiled at her &amp; exclaimed "Devar ji.., how sweet!"

Tarika smiled shyly.

Shreya started "phir apne Daya ko maaf kar diya na...?"

Tarika nodded smilingly. Then she became sad again. Shreya noticed the sudden change in her expressions &amp; asked, "kya huya bhabi?"

Tarika said "mere wajah se unko gussa agaya...wo kitne khush the aj...aur meri bewakoofi ne sab bigar diya..."

Shreya assured her as, "ap fiker mat kijiye..Daya gaya hai unhe manane...apko pata nahi hai..per Daya k haat mein magic hai. Jab main or Bhaiyya ka kabhi mood off ho jata hai na...toh wo yun chutkiyo mein sab thik kr dete hai...wo bhaiyya ko mana lenge...ap pareshan mat hoyiye.."

Tarika felt contented after talking with Shreya.

In the Study..

Abhijeet was siting on his arm chair with closed eyes. Daya entered inside and put his hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet understood that it was Daya &amp; so told him "Baitho"

Daya sat on the chair beside him.

Daya started, "maine tumhari aur bhabi ki baate sunli..."

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at him. Abhijeet thought Daya might have felt bad becoz of Tarika's word.

Abhijeet said, "dekh Daya wo Tarika toh kuch bhi bolti rehti hai...dimag kaharb krke rakh diya...tu uske baton ka bura..."

But he couldn't complete as Daya cut him with, "relax Abhijeet...main kyon manungi unki batoon ka bura...mujhe pata nahi tha ki wo itni jaiada bholi hai...warna main aise mazak.."

Abhijeet said in between his words irritatingly, "bholi nahi...bewakoof hai wo..."

"Abhijeet..tum kuch jaida hi react kr rahe ho..main unke bareme jaida toh nahi janta...per jitna dekha hai..itna toh keh sakta hoon ki wo bohot bholi aur saaf dil ki insaan hai...tum unke sath kuch jaida hi rudely behave krte ho...tum sedhe mooh unke sath thik se baat nahi kr sakte kya?.."

"Daya yaar plz! Maa aur Dad kya kaam the jo tu agaya gyan dene! Main in sab fizool baton mein bilkul interested nahi hoon...tu bohot din baad aya hai..main bohot khush hoon...ab ye sab baaton se mood bigarna nahi chahta...(in low tone) waise bhi usne mood toh already bigar hi diya!..."

Daya listened to him &amp; sighed. He kept himself cool as he knew Abhijeet is not of them who'll change their mind in few secs listening to someone...even though it's his best friend. So, he felt it's better to close the topic for now.

Daya in a jolly tone, "acha thik hai..ye saab baate choro..chalo chalte hai.."

Abhijeet, "kaha?"

Daya, "kaha kya matlab! Iss boring study se bahar...chalo terrace pe chalte hai...bahar ka thanda hawa se tumhara dimag bhi thanda ho jayega"

Abhijeet said sternly, "Daya"

Daya didn't give him a damn &amp; dragged him to the terrace. Two friends talked a lot about their memories, work place, politics, footballs...Daya didn't raise the topic of his marriage &amp; Tarika as he didn't want to spoil the moment.

There Tarika was in her room. She was thinking about her marriage night. The night was very unusual.

**Flashback started..**

_After the 'Bidayi' ritual, Abhijeet &amp; Tarika came to home with Abhijeet's parents. His mother went to bring Puja's thal for the rituals following by his father. When they came back they saw Tarika standing there alone. Abhijeet wasn't there._

_Tarika's mother asked "Abhijeet kaha gaya?"_

_Tarika replied slowly, "pata nahi maa ji.."_

_Pradyuman called Abhijeet and he picked up the phone._

_Pradyuman asked him about his whereabouts. Abhijeet lied saying "mujhe bohot zaroori kaam agaya..."_

_Pardyuman tried to convince him to come for the rituals but Abhijeet cut the call saying "main baad mein baat karta hoon..."_

_Pradyuman tried his phone again but it was switched off. Mrinalini asked him, "kaha hai wo?"_

_Pradyuman, "keh raha tha ki zaroori kaam hai...jhoot bol raha tha...nahi ayega wo...ap bahu ka grihaprabesh karlo.."_

_Mrinalini nodded understandably &amp; welcomed Tarika. She took Tarika to the room where Abhijeet was staying...Tarika's belongings were brought &amp; shifted to his room._

_Soon it was night. Tarika was waiting for Abhijeet. Abhijeet didn't come at home the whole night._

_Next day he came back at early morning._

_Pradyuman asked him in a tough way, "sari raat kaha the? Aye kyon nahi ghar?"_

_Abhijeet looked at downward and said, "wo kuch kaam tha...toh dost ke ghar ruk na para"_

_Mrinalini came and started with, "aisa kya kaam tha jo tum yun bin bole chale gaya...aur toh aur tumhari kal hi shaadi huyi hai...log kya sochenge ki dulha puri raat ghar pe nahi tha..."_

_Abhijeet frowned with "logo ko kuch bolne k alawa aur koi kaam hi kaha hai...bolne do wo jo bole.."_

_Pradyuman stated "waah re waah...bolne do jo bole..thik hai...logo ka choro...tumhri patni ko kitna bura laga hoga ki uska pati shaadi k pehli raat hi ghar nahi aya...kaam se kaam uska toh soch lete..."_

_Abhijeet got angry and replied, "aplog hai na uske liye sochne wale...wo baas aplogo ke bahu hai..meri koi patni nahi hai..."_

_Pradyuman got angry &amp; stopped him with his stern voice "Abhijeet.."_

_Abhijeet was no less than him. He went into his room &amp; took out his luggage. His cloths were almost packed...so it didn't take more than 5 min to pack his belongings. He came out with the luggage and declared, "main ja raha hoon yaha se...aplogo ko jab ana ho..ajaiye ga..."_

_Pradyuman called him but he didn't listen. He drove off from there. Pradyuman &amp; Mrinalini looked at Tarika helplessly who was silent spectator there trying to hold her tears but couldn't._

* * *

**I will try to update as soon as possible. May be can't give long long chaps...but will give u at least readable chaps soon. Now please R &amp; R :) :) **


End file.
